RYNO
The RYNO, also stylized as R.Y.N.O. (an abbreviation for Rip Ya A New One) is the first and most widely featured weapon in the RYNO series. It appears in Ratchet & Clank, Going Mobile, Size Matters and Secret Agent Clank. The RYNO is an extremely powerful and rare missile launcher that can fire up to 6 per launch in Ratchet & Clank or 7 per launch in Size Matters and Secret Agent Clank, each of which target specific enemies. In Size Matters and Secret Agent Clank, the weapon upgrades to the RYNOCERATOR. History Development The history of the RYNO's development is left ambiguous. In the original Ratchet & Clank, it is implied that the weapon was developed by the Blarg, from which the weapon has been stolen. However, in subsequent installments, the weapon, as with later weapons in the RYNO series, was developed by Gadgetron, being sold in Gadgetron vendors. This may suggest that the Blarg and Gadgetron both developed the weapon prior to Chairman Drek's attack on Gadgetron, or that the weapon changed hands from the Blarg to Gadgetron at a point in time. ''Ratchet & Clank'' In Ratchet & Clank, the RYNO is sold by the black market shady salesman in Blackwater City on Rilgar for 150,000. Ratchet and Clank meet the salesman on the way to the Hoverboard games, who calls them over offering to sell the RYNO. Clank suggests that the salesman stole the weapon from the Blarg, who responds very defensively, which suggests that Clank's suspicions were true. At the time the weapon is sold, the player is very unlikely to earn 150,000 bolts, or even to earn that many in their first play-through, meaning a purchase on a second or third play-through is far more likely. The weapon, according to Clank, as the strongest missile launcher in the galaxy during the events of the game. This may suggest that later iterations of the RYNO were yet to be developed or released. Though the RYNO II in Going Commando is a more powerful launcher, sold at a vendor that is implied to have operated for years, this weapon featured in the Bogon and not Solana, suggesting that the RYNO could still have been the most powerful weapon in Solana. It could also suggest the RY3NO was yet to be developed or manufactured. Furthermore, later installments in the RYNO series — notably the RYNO IV and onward — were made illegal, so for Clank to be unaware of the weapons is also a possibility. ''Going Mobile'' The R.Y.N.O. can be bought for 30 titanium bolts. ''Size Matters'' The RYNO is most expensive in this installment at 9,999,999 bolts. It is purchased at a vendor, on planet Quodrona in challenge mode (after Otto Destruct was defeated in a previous playthrough). By this point, the model had been drastically redesigned in appearance, although functionally it operated extremely similarly. In fact, the ammunition price was the same as in the original Ratchet & Clank. ''Secret Agent Clank'' The RYNO could be purchased by Ratchet and used during his sequences. It was identical in design and functionality to Size Matters, but only cost 2,000,000 bolts, far cheaper than in the previous installment. Characteristics In the original Ratchet & Clank, the weapon is a dark blue and mostly black weapon. Its square muzzle on the end is composed of nine different muzzles for nine missiles on each fire, with two wires attached to its larger body. The larger border contains a magazine below, which has a handlebar attached to it. Finally, it has black and yellow stripes in front of its trigger. The RYNO in Size Matters and Secret Agent Clank was drastically different in appearance. Its round muzzle contained only six missiles, and the weapon was notably red. Its body was generally circular, with red marks around it. It appears more refined that the previous iteration of the weapon. Combat The RYNO functions similarly throughout all of its appearances, though it does go through several cosmetic iterations. The RYNO targets multiple enemies in front of Ratchet, and once it fires, a missile hits each. The missiles each do major amounts of damage, meaning they are likely to destroy most enemies in front of Ratchet, regardless of their size. As an example, each missile fired in Ratchet & Clank is as powerful as a missile fired by the Devastator. Once acquired, the player often has no real need to use any weapon other than the RYNO, unless they are upgrading other weapons in Size Matters and Secret Agent Clank, or have run out of ammunition in all cases. This is because the RYNO is so powerful and so useful in any situation, and its ammunition cheaper than other less powerful weapons, that there is no need to ever use another weapon against any boss or group of enemies. The player may wish to conserve ammunition and use weaker weapons against larger groups of weaker weapons, but otherwise, the RYNO is useful in all cases. The only drawback to the RYNO is that it is often acquired by the player at a point when they have finished much of the content of the game, and do not need the RYNO to overcome any new challenge. Category:Weapons in Ratchet & Clank Category:Weapons in Going Mobile Category:Weapons in Size Matters Category:Weapons in Secret Agent Clank